


jeff the killer turns into a bear and hibernates for the rest of the story

by nonbinaryGonzo



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Jeff is a bear, Other, Slender Mansion AU- ish, animorphing, hibernation, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryGonzo/pseuds/nonbinaryGonzo
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin





	jeff the killer turns into a bear and hibernates for the rest of the story

Jeff woke up one morning and he was a bear. He didn't know why, but he just was. He waddled down the stairs with his bear legs, and walked out the door into the woods. He climbed into a cave, laid down, and immediately fell asleep for the winter.

His friends woke up and couldn't find him, but they did find a bunch of eaten chicken and dumplings.

"That's Jeff's favorite food," said Tim. "He probably ate some of it before leaving!"

"But how are we going to find where he went," asked EJ.

"We just need to follow the trail of chicken meat and dumpling crumbs," BEN responded as he pointed at the trail leading out the door.

"Gosh, Jeff eats like a bear with his rifling through the pantries and leaving bits of it everywhere," said Brian.

"Let's find our friend," said Toby. And with that, the quintet walked out the door.

They followed the trail of chicken meat and dumpling crumbs and found the cave Jeff was laying in. They also saw that he was a bear.

"Welp," said Brian, "I totally called it."

And they all snuggled up with Jeff and fell asleep as well.

THE END


End file.
